


Happy Birthday

by littlemisscurious



Series: Drabble-Sunday [35]
Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Birthday, F/M, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 03:15:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3365672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemisscurious/pseuds/littlemisscurious





	Happy Birthday

Opening her eyes, Jennifer fumbled for her phone when it just did not stop ringing - _blasted thing._ The sun already poured into the room through the half-opened blinds - _didn’t she close them last night?_ \- and the smell of coffee wafted up the stairs although she was pretty sure she was alone and had so far not been up to make coffee. So who was it then? And who in god’s name kept calling her?

Squinting at the display, at least some of her fatigue vanished and she answered with a still croaky voice.

“Hey honey. Happy birthday!”

“And the same to you, love! Did you sleep well?” His voice betrayed his cheerfulness and she could just about imagine the big smile on his face as he sat in the sunshine in his tiny, untidy garden, which he could never be bothered to sort out.

“Yes...yes I did. How was the award show last night? I’m afraid I fell asleep, sorry.”

Ruffling through her hair, she sat up at last, holding the duvet to her chest to protect herself from the cold as she never left the heating on over night. Realising it wasn’t cold at all, though, she dropped it again and looked at the blue sky outside, her surprise at the half-opened blinds and the smell of coffee forgotten at the sight of it.

“It was great. It was amazing to see everybody again. I missed it. But on a different note: Fancy a coffee and some breakfast? I’m starving.”

“Um yes, sure, I-”

“Okay, don’t move. You look adorable by the way.”

As he hung up without giving her a chance to reply, Jennifer stared at her phone before the quiet padding of naked feet on the carpet down the hallway made her turn towards the door.

“Happy birthday, love,” Tom smiled sheepishly as he entered the room, a tray loaded with coffee, a small cake, and breakfast balanced in his hands.

 

“You are here!” While a part of her wondered if she was still dreaming, the other one couldn’t wait for him to set the tray down so she could greet him properly. She had been so busy with work that they had barely seen each other over the past days and she’d missed him terribly.

Carefully, he placed the tray on the side table when she already pulled him down onto the bed, causing them both to land in a heap on the duvet, limbs entangled, hands buried in hair, and lips pressed against each other.

She moaned into their kiss as his tongue began to trace the contours of her lips, begging for entrance which she so gladly allowed. Her fingers already fumbled for the hem of his shirt and he moved them so she straddled his lap.

 

“What about breakfast?,” he whispered as she pulled the shirt over his head and threw it off the bed, her fingers on his skin again in an instant.

“Breakfast can wait,” she answered curtly, her lips tracing the column of his neck as he moaned in response.

“At least blow the candle out, honey, before the house burns down,” he managed to say and she stopped in her movements and looked at the small cake, a candle burning in its middle.

“Let’s do that together. We share this birthday after all,” Jennifer whispered with a smile and gently picked up the plate with the cake.

Holding it between them, she gazed into his clear, blue eyes that twinkled so pleasantly mischievously in the bright morning sun. They both closed their eyes and carefully blew the flame out before she put it back onto the tray, carefully out of reach.

 

“Now...where were we again?”

He chuckled quietly at her question, one of his hands now cupping her bum as the other slowly pushed the thin strap of her camisole off her shoulder.

“I think somewhere here,” Tom whispered against her skin as he kissed her shoulder, her collarbone, all the way down to the curve of her breast. The thin fabric still clung onto her skin, protecting her modesty but not for any longer.

Never quite losing contact with her skin, he took it off her so it could join his shirt on the floor. She tasted just like he remembered it and he couldn’t get enough of it, couldn’t get enough of her. Her quiet sighs, her hands buried in his hair and grazing up and down his back, pushed him further and when he flicked his tongue against her nipple, her hips rolled against his own.

Another moan fell from her lips and she so desperately wanted - and needed - to feel him closer, to feel him within her. With one glance they agreed to skip the foreplay for now and instead trousers and panties were removed in no time until she lay underneath him, her eyes fixed on his, her body enveloping his own.

“I’ve missed you,” she whispered, her tongue tracing the shell of his ear, and he growled against her neck. Pushing himself off the bed with one elbow resting beside her bed, he let his other hand glide down her body, past her breasts, her waist, her hips, until he could grab her thigh, which she instantly wrapped around his waist.

Slowly, he entered her, relishing the feeling of her heat around him, as her fingernails dug into his arms. Her eyelids fluttered close with every inch and her mouth opened in a silent gasp as he claimed her - once again - as his own.

_Oh what a happy birthday indeed..._


End file.
